


Her Suicide

by Fairie_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairie_Potter/pseuds/Fairie_Potter
Summary: Many things have changed for Hermione. How will she deal with it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This contains darkish themes. Please do not read if you are not of age in your country. If you are thinking about suicide or harming yourself please seek help.

Hermione sat at her desk, quill in hand prepared to write a letter that could change her life. She watched as an ink spot was mixed with a teardrop on the parchment. As Hermione touched the tip of her quill to the parchment once more and began writing, more tears fell silently.

Hermione finished the letter and sealed it with a dab of purple wax.

"Aries, take this straight to him. You know who I am talking about." she attached the letter to her owl's leg and let her out the window.

She sat back and thought about the day her feelings surfaced for the one man she never expected.

FLASHBACK

Severus Snape stood in the doorway to his classroom and watched the woman go-between desks. Hermione looked up and smiled. Snape bowed his head in return. Hermione went back to helping the students. As she moved to the front of the classroom, a cauldron in the back exploded.

"Everybody to the Infirmary!" Snape yelled. The students rushed past him coughing.

Severus and Hermione pulled out their wands and cleaned up the explosion. They set off towards the Hospital Wing.

"What punishment do you recommend for Mr. Flint, Ms. Granger?" Severus inquired.

"20 points and a weeks detention with you at the very least, Sir."

"I agree. Shall we assess the damage?"

As they approached the Hospital Wing they heard Madam Pomfrey yelling at the students they had sent up. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and sighed.

Severus opened up the door and let Hermione in before he entered. Just as he was ready to yell at his wayward students, he heard a loud whistle from beside him. He looked over and saw Hermione with her fingers still in her mouth.

"Listen you lot!" Hermione started firmly, "You will listen to Madam Pomfrey, weather you feel ill or not. We do not know what Mr. Flint added to his potion to make it explode."

Severus looked on, amazed at the way his apprentice was handling the class. His normally rowdy class was sitting four to a bed quiet and waiting to be excused.

Hermione walked over to Mitchell Flint and spoke to him about his punishment.

"I will be taking 20 points from Slytherin and you will be serving a week's detention with Professor Snape, is that clear, Mr. Flint?" she asked sternly.

"But I didn't mean to make it blow up, Professor!" he objected.

"That may be, Mr. Flint, but you were not paying attention, so you either grabbed the wrong ingredients or put too much of something in the potion." Snape said stepping into the conversation, "Ms. Granger, I wish to meet with you after you are dismissed by Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Severus swept from the room in a flurry of robes. He went to his office and began grading the papers on his desk. About an hour later he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter!" he said roughly to the door.

Hermione walked in through his door and sat down in the chair next to the desk.

"You wanted to speak to me, Sir."

"Yes, I did. It is about how you handled the class after the explosion."

"I thought I did well, Sir. What would you have done differently?" she asked.

"You misunderstand, Hermione. I think you handled everything quite well." Severus praised.

Hermione beamed at her professor. She had thought that he was going to yell at her. What he said was the complete opposite.

Hermione and Severus sat and talked for hours that night. Hermione left the professor's office with a smile on her face. Her talk with the Potions Master had revealed, after a few drinks on the professor's part, that her feelings could be returned. She laid down in her bed and acknowledged her crush was turning to love.

PRESENT TIME

Hermione sat at her desk wondering what to do next. She wasn't sure she wanted to wait around for a return letter or just get on with her plan. She still had things she needed to do. Hermione started by penning a letter to both Harry and Ron. Next, she showered and put on her best dress. As she slipped the green silk over her body she thought of the day she received it.

FLASHBACK

"Don't take a single thing he says to heart, my lovely witch," Severus reassured Hermione. HE brushed the hair from the side of her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It is hard not to take what Sirius says to heart when he always says the same things and is getting meaner about it."

"I have something that will cheer you up. Go in, get cleaned up. Put on what is in the box on your bed and meet me here in say an hour." Severus tilted his head down and captured her lips with his. Hermione pulled away and blushed.

"If you want me ready in an hour, no more of that Severus."

Severus opened the door to her room and watched Hermione disappear into her bathroom.

When he closed the door he headed back to the kitchen.

"I should hex your mouth so it never opens again, Mutt," Severus growled to Sirius, who was still looking smug after speaking to Hermione about Severus.

"She needed to hear it again." Sirius said, "It is not getting through her head since she is still with you."

"It is her choice, Mutt!" Severus growled red in the face. Instead of continuing the argument he just went upstairs to freshen up before his date with Hermione.

Hermione finished her shower and walked into her room. On her bed, she found a black box with a silver bow on top. She opened the card that was on top.

"Everything you need is in here." the card read.

Hermione opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful emerald green silk dress, underneath was a black lace bra and knicker set. She put everything on and slipped on the shoes she found at the bottom of the box. When she looked in the mirror, she did not recognize the woman looking back.

Hermione quickly did her hair and put on some light make-up. As she put her hair clip in, she heard footsteps outside her door. She opened the door and heard Severus take in a sharp breath.

"I never imagined that you would be so breathtaking. Stunning yes but you look beyond words."

Hermione blushed at Severus's words. He put his fingers under her chin and met her lips with his own in a soft kiss.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going? Or do I have to be kept in the dark?" Hermione inquired.

"Kept in the dark, Little Lioness." he murmured to her.

Severus tucked her small hand in the crook of his arm and lead her out the door. He walked Hermione down to the edge of the alleyway and told her he needed to operate them to their destination.

When they landed, she opened her eyes and looked around the city and gasped.

"We are in Paris!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That we are." Severus smiled.

They walked a few blocks and stopped in front of a very fancy restaurant.

"I hope you are hungry, Love."

"It looks beautiful, Severus. And yes I am hungry."

After dinner, they explored Paris a bit. Ending the night with a kiss on the waterfront.

PRESENT TIME

Hermione gathered the last few things she would need. When she got to the kitchen, she found a letter and an unexpected guest. She looked at the man at the table and took a deep calming breath.

Hermione's guest took a breath when he turned around and saw her.

"I know you have this all planned out. I also know that I can not stop you. I will be joining you. You are my wife after all."

"I intended for you to join me, Severus. That was the entire point of my letter."

"Of course it was my dear, Belle?"

"Do you remember the night I told you about all of that?" Hermione questioned.

"How could I forget? It is the same night I asked you to marry me!"

"Why don't I put on the kettle? We can waste a little time. This is our last night after all."

Hermione filled the kettle and set in on the stove.

FLASHBACK

"Severus, you have been courting me for close to a year. I think it is time I told you something very important about myself." Hermione said looking into her teacup.

Severus set down his teacup and looked at Hermione.

"Please don't be mad that I have kept this from you, but to be fair Harry and Ron don't know," Hermione said.

"I can promise that I will contain any anger that I feel until I am away from you if I need to," Severus stated flatly.

"Well, I have not been truthful about who I am. A few months after the War ended I found my parents. I could not reverse the memory charm I had placed on them. When I returned I started cleaning out their house. I found a box in my Father's closet and when I opened it I found some legal papers with my name on them from the MoM."

"Why would your Father hide papers like that from you?"

"They were adoption papers. I am a Pure-blooded Witch. My real name is Izabelle Malfoy. There was no mother listed on the paperwork but I know my Father is Lucius. I am 8 months older than Draco."

"But why do you not look like Draco or Lucius?" Severus asked curiously.

"The MoM had a note attached to the birth certificate that my Father had placed me under a semi-permanent Glamour charm. Only to removed by Lucius himself or my Godfather, who does not know I exist for our safety."

"Who is your Godfather? Maybe we can get him to remove the charm since your biological family is dead."

"Sirius Black. I guess he was a relative of my Mother's."

Severus sat back in his chair in shock. Not only did his best friend have a daughter but her Godfather was the one person he could never get along with.

"Hermione, if you want me to call you Izabelle tell me, do you think your mother is Bella or Andy? Narcissa's sisters."

"After doing some digging, I firmly believe that Andy is my Mother, but that she never wanted me. Nymphadora didn't know about me either."

"What do you want to do?"

"You are not mad at me?" Hermione asked solemnly.

"No. I wish you would have told me sooner. Do you want to see if Sirius will attempt to take off the charm? I would try but knowing your Father he did it so well that only Sirius will be able to do it."

PRESENT TIME

"I am glad that Sirius took the charm off but really pissed that he cut me out of his life," Hermione said sadly.

"It might have been for the best, Belle. You saw how he blew up once the Glamour was completely gone. He was never going to accept that you were a child of the Houses of Black and Malfoy. Though I must admit I am glad you favor your Father."

"I know Severus."

The kettle chose that moment to whistle that it was ready. Hermione grabbed everything she needed to make Severus and herself some tea.

"Are you ready for all of this, my Love?" Severus asked after taking a sip of his tea. "Do you have the stuff you want to keep?"

"Everything is ready, Severus. Harry and Ron are due here tomorrow morning like every Saturday morning."

"Shall we head out then, Belle. I believe it is time to head out."

"Of course. Could you remove the charm for the last time?"

Severus removed his wand from his sleeve. He brushed his lips to hers then waving his wand and watched as Hermione transformed into Belle for the last time.

Hermione's curly chocolate brown hair lengthened and turned to a dark blonde. Her whiskey-colored eyes turned silvery-blue. Her lips became fuller and her body developed womanly curves. She loved the way her new body filled out her emerald green silk dress.

Severus opened the door and escorted Belle out to their anniversary dinner.

The next morning Harry and Ron walked out of Hermione's Floo and found notes addressed to each of them. A short time after, loud screams and wails could be heard coming from the Borrow, as Harry and Ron broke the news to the Weasleys.

Harry took a glance at the Daily Profit sitting next to Arthur's chair. The headline caught his attention.

"WAR HERO APPEARS IN PUBLIC FOR FIRST TIME WITH WIFE"

He looked at the picture of Severus and the unknown woman and set it aside with no further questions.

Ron and Harry went to the Ministry and filed a report. But knew they would get no answers because if Hermione Granger wanted to be gone she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to write a bit more about this story as a few requests. I will expand the flashbacks a bit and then maybe do an epilogue. They will be out of order as I flesh them out. It is how I write. I don't know when more of the other bits will come to me to be finished but you will get them when they do.

I hope you enjoy this one.

Flashback 3

"Severus, you have been courting me for close to a year. I think it is time I told you something very important about myself." Hermione said looking into her teacup.

Severus set down his teacup and looked at Hermione.

"Please don't be mad that I have kept this from you, but to be fair Harry and Ron don't know," Hermione said.

"I can promise that I will contain any anger that I feel until I am away from you if I need to," Severus stated flatly.

"Well, I have not been truthful about who I am. A few months after the War ended I found my parents. I could not reverse the memory charm I had placed on them. When I returned I started cleaning out their house. I found a box in my Father's closet and when I opened it I found some legal papers with my name on them from the MoM."

"Why would your Father hide papers like that from you?"

"They were adoption papers. I am a Pure-blooded Witch. My real name is Izabelle Malfoy. There was no mother listed on the paperwork but I know my Father is Lucius. I am 8 months older than Draco."

"But why do you not look like Draco or Lucius?" Severus asked curiously.

"The MoM had a note attached to the birth certificate that my Father had placed me under a semi-permanent Glamour charm. Only to removed by Lucius himself or my Godfather, who does not know I exist for our safety."

"Who is your Godfather? Maybe we can get him to remove the charm since your biological family is dead."

"Sirius Black. I guess he was a relative of my Mother's."

Severus sat back in his chair in shock. Not only did his best friend have a daughter but her Godfather was the one person he could never get along with.

"Hermione, if you want me to call you Izabelle tell me, do you think your mother is Bella or Andy? Narcissa's sisters."

"After doing some digging, I firmly believe that Andy is my Mother, but that she never wanted me. Nymphadora didn't know about me either."

"What do you want to do?"

"You are not mad at me?" Hermione asked solemnly.

"No. I wish you would have told me sooner. Do you want to see if Sirius will attempt to take off the charm? I would try but knowing your Father he did it so well that only Sirius will be able to do it."

Hermione and Severus went down to talk to Sirius.

"Sirius," Hermione started, looking at her feet in nervousness, "Can we talk in private, please?"

"Sure, Hermione," he said and lead her to the library.

They both sat down and wondered where to begin.

"I recently discovered something about myself and I need your help to undo it."

Sirius looked at the young woman in wonder.

"What could you possibly need my help with, Hermione?"

"There lays the issue, Sirius. My name is not Hermione but Izabelle. Izabelle Malfoy to be exact."

Sirius looked at Hermione, puzzled as to what she had just said.

"Izabelle Malfoy?" he sneered at her, "And what does a Malfoy need with my help? Actually, first, why have I never heard of you?"

"I need you to break the Glamour charms my Father put on me. Only you can do it because you are my Godfather." Hermione whispered.

"And who are your parents?" Sirius asked rudely; assuming she meant Lucius and Narcissa.

"Andy and Lucius." Hermione murmured.

"Care to repeat that?!" Sirius shouted, "There is no way in the seven levels of Hell that Andy slept with Lucius and had a child."

Severus walked into the room after hearing Sirius shouting.

"Calm down, Mutt. I can tell you she did not do it willingly," he said sitting next to Izabelle/Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked at the same time Hermione did.

"After you went to talk to Sirius I sat down to think about when this could have happened. I remembered a night that Narcissa had upset the Dark Lord and he wanted to punish her. He couldn't because she was trying to get pregnant with Draco. At the Dark Lords' orders."

"And?" Sirius asked not sure he really wanted to hear what happened to his favorite cousin.

"The Dark Lord brought in Greyback and Andy. He told Narcissa that he was going to punish her sister. When Cissa said she had no sister besides Bella the Dark Lord changed tactics. He brought Lucius to the front and cursed him. He then whispered something to Greyback who sniffed around Andy and said she was ripe. I assume now he meant ripe to be impregnated."

At this Sirius stood up and walked to the window and stared out.

"I think we can all guess what happened next," Hermione said not wanting to hear how she came to be.

"I assumed that Andromeda had gotten rid of the baby because Lucius never said anything when The Dark Lord asked about it. He always said he didn't know." Severus finished.

Sirius was looking at Hermione with hatred in his eyes.

"I will show you how to break the charms and put them back and then you can leave. I never want to see either of you in this house again." He said, "I will not have the spawn of that man in my house; Andy's daughter or not. You were given to the Granger's for a reason. You have no family. I only have my Godson Harry, whom you will stay away from also."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. She would never know her family. Her family was dead and now her Godfather wanted nothing to do with her. Severus glowered at Sirius for hurting the woman he loved more than she already was. He wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back.

"Just get this over with so we can leave you stupid Mutt," Severus growled.

Sirius grabbed a book from the shelf in front of him and pulled out a letter.

"I always wondered why Lucius sent me this letter," Sirius muttered and pulled out his wand. He read the paper while waving his wand over Hermione's head. Sirius and Severus watched as Hermione turned into Izabelle. Her hair straightened out and grew a few inches. It lighted from its normal chocolaty brown to a dark ashy blonde. Her whiskey-colored eyes lightened to the trademark Malfoy silver-blue. Izabelle's body was more filled out and curvier than Hermione's boyish figure. Her lips became fuller and her nose lengthened just a bit.

Severus watched in awe as Izabelle sat back down.

"Well, you are defiantly a Malfoy." Sirius sneered, "You don't get much from Andy at all. Your nose and lips are Black traits but that is about all I see."

Severus nodded once at Sirius and pulled Izabelle to her feet.

"You are beautiful, my Love. Let's go get our stuff we have plans."

"Just remember you are not to come back," Sirius called as he left the room.

Severus took Izabelle to her room summoned all of her stuff into some luggage. He then sent it off.

"Where did you send my stuff?" Izabelle asked.

"My house," Severus answered simply. "That is where you will be going once we are done with our date."

Oh, was all Izabelle said in response.

Severus offered her his arm and apparated them off.

The pair landed in a small park near London. Severus took Izabelle's hand and lead her out of the park to a small restaurant.

Izabelle sat at the table deep in thought seemingly lost in them.

"What are you thinking?" Severus asked taking her hand to shake her from her thoughts.

"That Sirius Black is crazy if he thinks I am going to stay away from Harry. But I can't tell him yet who I am. Not this soon after Andy's death."

"Will you tell them ever?" Severus pondered out loud.

"Maybe. I am not sure. I don't know if I can handle another rejection from people I love and regard as family."


End file.
